Father's New Ways
by Saiororen
Summary: Greg finally succeeds in school, and his father is finally happy with his son. But a simple request from his son drives him insane. Rated for violence and profanity.


Greg was on his way home from middle school. It had been a successful and uneventful graduation, and his eight grade year had been quite the turn around story for him.

While he still was a relatively wimpy kid, he had used his lanky frame to his advantage and became a long distance runner for his school in the 3200 m in track as well as in cross country, becoming the fastest kid in both events. He had finally found the success in sports he had desired, and his father had also been proud for once as well. He also was getting some female attention as well as he learned how to dress and how to be less socially awkward. It was also partly due to the fact that he let his inner comedian shine for once as well, and was now pretty popular due to his funny nature. Even his grades were looking up, as he now payed attention for once. All in all Greg's life was on an upward trajectory.

Greg's dad also seemed to notice this and was very content as well. Unfortunately he had developed a very bad habit...

"So ... a .. Gregoree sahn...", Greg's dad said, an example of his bad habit, a ridiculous attempt at an Asian accent, "I am ee very very proudly of you work this ah year... You have surpassing my expactraining in error singee way... I am also sakura supreme ing glad that ew fin lee recognizing impotence of the gradings... I am very supressed by how you getton all a pruss this yeeee... So as a rewarding fo ew, I am deciding we go to marr to get u something for like... Accuse me something ew rike..."

"Well... thanks dad," said Greg.

"So what is ah wat... ang.. koree.. wanting for you..." said Greg's dad.

"Well, I want to get some" said Greg but he was rudely interrupted by his dad.

"Spit.. ah... ho ku san... how they say in america land... yes .. ah spirit out! Yes spirit out Greg sahn..." said Greg.

"I think the correct term is 'spit it out' and I wanted..." Greg said but was interrupted again

"Wow, you is realing supreme smartie... wow I am amazing by you... so I well get you what you wanting..." said Greg's dad.

"Well I want earrings...", said Greg before he get interrupted again.

"What!" spat out Greg's dad, and slammed on the brakes once, causing the car behind him to honk, before he started driving again.

"Sahn, I dont know how to porite society say this, but are you a perhapsing, perchance, a homo... homo... I sorree i forget wordie, ah see are you by percent a homo .. ah .sectionar... yes I believe it is it, are you a home ... sectionarr? You know in americoo societing they accepting homo sectionar, but I donut, if you are homo sectionarr I disown on you sahn.. YOU BETTER NOT A BEE HOMO SECTIONAR! I FU... excoose me.. I HATE A ... I HATE..." then Greg's dad stammered off and merely stared ahead.

"I believe that you meant homosexual, and fortunately for you that's not the case, I have a girlfriend remember..." Greg said.

"Oh shoot, sorree my Engrish not verying good, I'm immigrating from Korea when I was twenting years..." Greg's dad said.

Greg merely rolled his eyes, at his dad's stupid fantasy.

"Oh right, your grill friendy, right... Horreen Hillis?... Right?" Greg's dad said.

"No dad, its Holly Hills..." said Greg frustrated again.

"Right.. so that is good you are not homo seminal..." Greg's dad said, "So why you wanting earring..."

"Well, I think that..." Greg said but was interrupted once again.

"ew .. ew know what... I do not givoo fuck... You are dissappointing me right now.. hugerry... We are a neutering right now.. Becuase you a stupid ask for a earring make me hate upon you with a such forcing that I dis recognize your accomplishing ment. Earring... first you ask a earring... then you get a butt piercling, then you marry a Mexican wife you age and she wok 10 hour per dollar... OH shoot... that sounding a ricin, that sounding a raisn! You make me seem a like a racist! A fuck you.. Now we are not a neutering anymore... We are uneven.. I have a hate on you now... A minor hate... Wait a no... You make me a raisin.. a racist! One thing I hate more than a homolo seminole is a fuckoo imply I be a racism... FUCK YOU... FUCK YOU!" Greg's dad bellowed in rage.

Greg's dad said, "You will have to be a punishing for a this sir... Brata chop..." then Greg's dad tried to karate chop Greg but Greg caught it.

Then Greg's dad slammed on the brakes, causing the car behind him to rear end him.

"Shitting.. fucking. .. a poop..." Greg's dad said, and then began trying to speak but no words came out.

Then Greg's dad's eye's rolled back into his head, and drool began dribbling out the side of his face.

Then Greg's dad began spasming about as he was having a seizure, his foot slammed on the gas pedal, and suddenly the car began swiftly speeding up... "30 ... 60 .. 90 .. 120" all in a matter of 30 seconds. It was amazing how the road was so straight and empty. Greg touched his dad's arm, and suddenly his dad bolted upright, and slammed his foot on the brakes.

Greg's dad grabbed Greg's metal water bottle and hurled it through the windshield shattering it. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" screamed Greg's dad for a whole minute.

"I try to be a good Chinese dad for you... I had thought... I saw that all those stupid ass chinks at school were getting good grades... So if nothing else, I knew that even if sucked dick at everything else, you could get somewhere half decent... IF YOU HAD SOME GOOD ASS FUCKING GRADES! But what did I know? My fucking plan worked... It worked better than I ever fucking dreamed, you became good at almost everything... You fulfilled all my expectations, I was finally not unashamed to call you my son.. But you shattered them all in one day... YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" Greg's dad screamed.

"You degenerate.. faggot... bitch ass punk..." Greg's dad was practically frothing at the mouth.

"Get out of my car you nig..." Greg's dad said but was interrupted as Greg punched him in the mouth.

"You better not talk that way to me bitch!" said Greg, "I'm not the same wimp, who'll just take shit..."

Greg's dad's lip was split and was bleeding and Greg's dad's eyes were red with rage.

Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair and slammed Greg's face into his knee.

"YOU DON'T HAVE SOME BASIC RESPECT FOR YOUR PARENTS! THE PEOPLE WHO RAISED YOU... YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Greg's dad bellowed.

Greg suddenly bit his dad's leg, and Greg's dad howled in rage. Greg's dad slammed his elbow into the back of his son's head, but his son still didn't let up.

Suddenly Greg's dad was filled with adrenaline and ripped his son's head off his leg, also tearing off a piece of his flesh, blood swelled out from the wound, and Greg's dad's face became unnaturally calm.

"..it's over..." Greg's dad whispered, and then his face became twisted with rage.

Greg's dad kicked his son in the chest, and Greg's body crumpled and flew through the window.

Greg's dad howled and was so filled with rage he jumped straight up ripping through his seatbelt, the hood of the van and flew into the air.

He landed on the asphalt, shattering it, a foot in front of Greg. Greg lay there whimpering, lacerated, with blood dripping down his face. When Greg saw his dad's face he immediately pissed his pants.

Greg's dad became enraged, "YOU MOTHERFUCKING WIMP!" he screamed and then grabbed Greg by the throat and threw through a stone wall in front of them.

Greg's dad then took calm measured steps through the hole in the wall, and saw Greg's battered, bleeding body lying in a pile of broken bricks.

"You fucking... fuck... cunt.. pussy.. dick... bitch..." Greg's dad stuttered, so filled with rage he was incoherent.

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg's leg and squeezed shattering the bone, and forcing Greg awake.

Greg screamed and Greg's dad punched him hard in the face, vaporizing Greg's head.

Greg's dad collapsed to the floor and began wheezing.

Greg's dad fainted due to blood loss.

When Greg's dad woke up it was late night. He walked over to his car then he ripped off the door, then he slammed his fists into the engine block shattering it.

Greg's dad let out a howl of pain and then the car exploded killing him.


End file.
